Obsession
by KandyPop
Summary: America and England have been introduced to this new sorcery, fan fiction. Now the rest of the world is pissed off more than ever and is willing to take drastic measures to end this obsession of theirs. What they don't know is that it'll affect their fate permanently. (Rewritten, check out my old account, Forgive and Forget to read it)
1. Welcome to Fan Fiction World

England sipped lightly at his cup of tea, the bitter taste of Earl Grey tingling against his tongue. He peeked a glance at the Japanese nation in front of him, dressed all too casually for what he claimed was a business emergency. _This better be good_ he thought to himself, placing the cup down on the coffee table.

"What is the matter Japan?" he asked, watching his face carefully for any signs of what would escape the Japanese nation's lips.

"I.." Japan gulped and fanned himself. "I need to show you something very important England san."

"What can be so important?"

"It's this." he dug for his handbag and began to pull random objects out of there. Pencils, erasers, onigiri, Steve, beer, and some weird book with the words R-18 printed on the cover. Finally, a small smile curved at the Asian's lips and he lifted a small laptop onto the British's lap.

"You want to show me a laptop?"

"No, it's not that." Japan turned on the laptop with a press of his finger and a webpage greeted England. All he could see was some type of story based on the formatting. Except instead of some stupid name like Angelina and Hunter, it was..

"Is this Doctor Who?" he rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't failing him at his old age.

"Yes, I am aware of the fact that you like to read stories, am I not correct?"

England shook his head. "You're not wrong."

"Exactly!" Japan leaned in and scrolled up to the top of the webpage. "The website is called Fanfiction. Really it's Fanfiction Dot Net but since this stupid website won't let me write the correct url, I had to resort to how it would be said."

England tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I-It's nothing." Japan stuttered, a blush on his face before he coughed into the sleeve of his Yukata. "You should consider checking through the other stories published here. There are quite some good ones."

"Like this one? This one is quite brilliant in my opinion." he said, his emerald eyes bulged out and fixated onto the screen. "The dialogue is realistic and shows a compassionate bonding between the Doctor and Rose, the grammar shows no defects in it-"

Japan chuckled softly, pleased to hear that he enjoyed it. "So you'll check out this website?"

"If it's as interesting as this one, I'll be considering it."

* * *

"Rose.." England shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be for the blonde has just died upon him. It couldn't be, could it have been? "Why must you die on me? I was so sure that Doctor was going to die here. Or at least be reincarnated." he added, murmuring.

"Wait," he locked his arms around the computer and tears began to drip down his cheeks. "NO! WHY! BLOODY HELL! IT CANNOT BE! WHY MUST THAT HAPPEN?"

_AT THE OTHER END OF ENGLAND'S HOUSE THAT B.T.W. SMELLS LIKE OLD PEOPLE_

America rubbed the nape of his neck, a plastic bag hanging from his arm. He searched every supermarket just to find enough ingredients that would make a perfect English dinner, like he promised him a long time ago he would prepare for him one day. He wasn't the type to show such "softness" about his past but he was only human. Man, if only he could be human. _Then things wouldn't have to be this way._

"England, are you home?" he called out, letting the bag slip past his arm and slump onto the floor. He bit his lower lip, his heart a bit uneased. America wasn't getting any response from the island nation. _This isn't like him_ he thought to himself.

"England?!" he cried out, rushing toward where his first thoughts led him to. _The library._ And he was correct for there he was, simply resting in his office chair in the back of the library, fixated on a computer. In the dark. With no lights on. What the fuck? _Was he reading porn_ he thought to himself. _Please don't let it be those German porn where it involves dogs. And they pee all over each other like it's normal._

"Hey, England!" he walked up to him, his lips attempting to curve a smile. "I remembered the time difference for once in a lifetime. And you always complain about me like ahhh, America, you should be more on time and not wake me up at three in the morning."

"Shush, I am reading this amazing story." England pressed his finger against the American's lips, his emerald eyes still fixated intently on the text. "Oh no you didn't Captain Jack.."

America's brows narrowed down at him. "You don't shush the hero!" with a thrust of his palm, knocked the island nation off and plopped down on the office chair. He clicked back to the first chapter (to the dismay of England who was not even aware of what chapter he was on) and began to read. After a few short moments, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin, looking as if he was lost in thought. Finally, he nodded and said, "This story is amazing. I cannot describe how amazing it is. It's like God wiped his ass all over this story."

"It's a fan fiction story. Japan showed me the website a few days ago." England said.

"Yeah, I know what fan fiction is. I'm not stupid." America rolled his eyes.

"I bet you didn't know it was Doctor Who." he raised his bushy eyebrow, crossing his arms at the American nation.

"In fact, I DID know it was Doctor Who." he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm an avid fan of that show so don't you go questioning me or I'll shove a.." America's words were discontinued as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "..sonic screwdriver up your ass..."

"I knew you were my son." England's eyes sparkled, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so proud of you love."

America raised his finger but managed to shut his mouth. The island nation was too happy. Happier than he has ever seen him. Dammit...he was scared.

* * *

"Do you have an account?" England asked, lounged against one of the couches that were scattered across the entire library.

"No but only because I have more important things to do like play Skyrim."

"I see." England nodded and lifted the laptop on both of their laps so they both had a good view of the screen. "Well, just click register above and-"

"You don't tell me what to do bitch!" America shouted and began to fill in the fields.

**Username: SconesFuckingSuck**

**Email: kissmybun gmail . com**

**Password: passswordddd**

"Now can I log in after I check my email?"

He scratched his head, nodding. "Y-Yeah.."

* * *

"SUCK MY JINGLE BERRY TED!" America slammed his fist into the keyboard, his face turning scarlet red. "How dare you do that to Robin and Barney! Bastard!"

For the last few weeks, well, let's say the world turned axis alongside with their butts when they overreact and fall off their chair. Their days of bitterness disappeared and soon, they were hanging out almost every day, discussing about the latest fan fiction story or complaining how one was cut short because the author decided to "change" accounts. This resulted in them barely showing up at World Meetings and even if they took the effort to show their faces, it ended up with them fan girling like teenager girls in the corner. This has obviously pissed off the entire world in many ways. Especially Germany who was already fed up with the chaotic World Meetings that he was surprised that he never attempted to kill himself on the spot.

However, the only ones that could possibly be more annoyed were their presidents, prime minister really in England's case. England was known for always being responsible about work and never drowned in worldly and time wasting pleasures unless it involved tea or erotic magazines (not like he would admit that second one anyway). However, when the paperwork failed to reach their desks on time, it shocked the foundation that reassured Parliament.

America might have been known as an idiot and indeed, he was a lazy person but he managed to keep work a major priority. Now, it seemed as his cell phone have become more of a priority among his eyes. The latest gossip among Congress was that he was in that "teenager phone phase" or some rubbish like that. It wouldn't be surprising really. I mean, ever since Instagram came into existence, it was as if their Instagram life meant more than their real life.

And that was why Germany managed to contact every nation to Berlin for an emergency World Meeting to discuss the issue at hand. "We need this to stop!" he shouted, his fists slammed against the table, paperwork flying in the air. "I had enough of Britain and America's obsessiveness with so called fan fiction stories. Now may I ask, what is fan fiction exactly?"

"Ve~" Italy stood up, raising his hand. "It's like fan literature."

"Ja," Germany nodded, his hand rested against his chin. "Like Fifty Shades of Grey except without the rewrite of names and such. I see now. Well, are there any suggestions or ideas you all would like to pull out to stop this mess?"

Switzerland raised his hand slowly, his eyes boring into the German's. When he received a nod from the host nation, he began to speak. "I say we should shoot them down until they agree to end their nonsense."

"There shall be no sort of violence involved until it becomes our last option." his eyes shifted away from the Swiss's and toward the Russian who sat in the back corner, isolated. "I am referring to you as well Russia."

Russia's lips curved a small frown and he lowered his metal pipe onto his lap. "Da, I see." oh well, he might as well go onto more important matters. Like how should he torture poor little Latvia. Da, that sounded good

"Any other suggestions that doesn't involve an act of hurting or possibly killing one of the nations?"

Hungary hesitatingly raised her hand, "I have an idea if that is okay Mister Germany."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Go ahead."

She pulled out a small chalkboard from her purse and began to scribble down almost illegible Magyar (Hungarian). She curved her lips upwards. "I was thinking that we would scare them out of their obsession. Perhaps show them something beyond they have read. There are a lot of scary fan fiction stories on the website. I know."

"Wow.." Germany murmured under his breath. "That is not a bad idea now that you put thought into it."

"I'm glad you agree Mister Germany. Because my first suggestion is for them to read GerIta! I think the story Ladies at the Beach should be sufficient enough." Hungary said and winked at the German who only just gulped.

Italy asked, raising from his seat, "Hey Germany, what is GerIta exactly?"

He pulled at his collar, sweat beads dripping down his forehead. A rosy blush came to his cheeks and he decided to pretend he never heard the question. _I'm sure he'll understand that I clearly don't want to answer that. _

"Very well then. Despite the.." he looked toward the younger Italian and back to the Hungarian. "..content, I'll allow the plan to go forth as long as it stops the two English speaking nations at once."

A giggle escaped Hungary's lips, enjoying the embarrassed look upon the German nation's face. "I'll send them the link then. I promise our problems will be long gone Mister Germany."

"Ja..I hope." he murmured under his breath, his face buried in his hands. Hungary smirked at the sight before fixating her gaze toward her cell phone. With her ninja like skills, the link was sent in a matter of seconds. It was not the first time she had sent a yaoi fan fiction story link.

"Are you done?" he asked after he noticed the smile on her face lifted upwards. She nodded and a sigh escaped his lips. "I really hope this will work. This is embarrassing as it is."

"You are such a tsundere sometimes Germany." she muttered to herself, hoping the German didn't hear which to her luck didn't.

Japan, who was sitting next to the Italian, bit his lower lip, fiddling with his fingers for the entire time. He could fear a pair of crystal blue eyes piercing at him, as if he was being watched. This reminded him so much of the fifteenth century when ninjas prowled everywhere, something as simple as a raider to a terrorist.

"I..I.." he stuttered nervously, his brown eyes taking quick glances back at Switzerland. "I..I.."

"What is wrong Japan? Do you need to go the bathroom?" Japan did not respond and Germany quickly attempted to translate, "T-Toire o okari shitemo iidesu ka?"

"It's not like that. I-I...It's nothing Germany san." he finished lamely.

Switzerland stood up, slamming his hands onto the table. "Japan is obviously hiding something important from us all!"

"Japan, are they talking about your secret porn stash?" Italy asked innocently, glancing at the Japanese nation who blushed in response.

"What do you talk about Italy san?" he laughed nervously and felt himself sink into his seat. "I have no sort of porn stash."

"I'm not talking about his porn stash! We already know he has a whole library filled with those gay porn stash!"

"Switzerland..san..."

"Just admit it Japan."

Japan bit his upper lip and took a deep breath, staring into all of the eyes of the other nations, waiting patiently. "I..I..happen to be..the one..WHO GOT ENGLAND INTO FAN FICTION STORIES! I showed him the website and-sumimasen!" he pushed himself off his seat and diverted his gaze toward the door. He had to get out of here now.

Switzerland pulled out his shot gun from behind the desk and aimed it toward the island nation. "I knew it! It was weird when you were acting all fidgety the whole time!"

Japan took one glance at the Swiss and feared for his life. Yup, better run now or never. He dashed off like the skilled ninja he was, paperwork flying in the air as he escaped from the Swiss's reach.

"GET BACK HERE!" he chased after the island nation, the shot gun still locked around his arms. An awkward silence filled the World Meeting room as they looked at each other weirdly. What the hell exactly just happened they thought among each other.

Prussia chuckled softly and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "I'm awesome. True story."

"You're no longer a nation Prussia." Belarus replied and a dark aura surrounded her. A small smile curved at her lips. "You and Germany lost territories of Poland and the Soviet Union during the downfall of World War 2. The federal structure of Reich was abolished and eventually, the Allies abolished you in February 25, 1947 in law 46."

"Y-You meanie!" tears poured down his cheeks and he dashed out of the room, a trail of tears left behind. Okay..even weird they thought among themselves.

Germany leaned in closely to Belarus's ear and murmured, "Please don't bring that up with him. He really becomes emotional."

* * *

"Can you please pass the chips?" England shouted across the library, his arms slumped on the couch. The days have been breezing by and their eyes were too strained that just looking at a phone burned at their eyes. Didn't help that they both needed glasses desperately.

"Chips? Really?" a laugh escaped the American's lips. He tossed the bag of chips onto the Brit's lap and he gave him a thumbs up. England nodded and began to gorge his mouth with the greasy chips. Ever since he has been reading fan fiction stories, he has been getting, what was the word..lazier. He didn't mind though. It felt nice to wear only sweatpants and an old t-shirt instead of his usual formal attire. Especially around his "new" best friend or what they call themselves, fan fiction buddies.

He felt his phone vibrate against the couch and he pulled up the phone to his face, squinting when the bright lit met his emerald eyes. He tilted his head curiously. "This is strange. Should I trust it?"

"What's the matter?" America walked up to him and peeked over the Brit's shoulder. "Who sent you that link?"

"It's Miss Hungary. It's from Fanfiction . net." he tapped his chin, staring at the odd link sent to him. "Should I read it?"

America laughed. "It's fan fiction dude! You don't just turn down reading it."

"I suppose." he replied. "I guess I'll read it then."

They opened up the story and the first thing they noticed was the title. _Ladies at the Beach_..what an odd name they thought among themselves. It was from this show called Hetalia Axis Powers and the characters were..Germany and Italy? Was this a story about them two specifically? It was also rated M which only scared the two a bit more. Nonetheless, they scrolled down and began to read the text.

_He tugged it none too nicely, eliciting a breathy moan from between Italy's open lips. Now Germany looked up, noticing the flush across Italy's toned skin._

_"Italy, the knot's not coming undone." Germany stated the obvious as he felt a flash of heat burn through him at Italy's oddly erotic, flushed face._

_"Ve~ But I still can't get them off."_

_Now Germany suppressed an unexpected need to groan. Why did this male send such heat through his veins?_

"Hmph, not bad I suppose."


	2. Fluffy Shit All Around

**Anyone miss me? /le shot **

**Dammit, suppose not! If you read the original on my other account, you know that it's like the second part to the first chapter, except different. WAY different. In the last one, I tried to stay true to the original but this one won't. At all. However, you might notice some things you read in other chapters placed here. Well..I just hope you enjoy! **

**Thank you ~**

IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

_He tugged it none too nicely, eliciting a breathy moan from between Italy's open lips. Now Germany looked up, noticing the flush across Italy's toned skin._

_"Italy, the knot's not coming undone." Germany stated the obvious as he felt a flash of heat burn through him at Italy's oddly erotic, flushed face._

_"Ve~ But I still can't get them off."_

_Now Germany suppressed an unexpected need to groan. Why did this male send such heat through his veins?_

"Hmph, not bad I suppose." England murmured, rubbing his chin with one hand. "I have read better but I suppose this is legible and shows a form of effort. I guess I'll favourite it."

America chuckled softly. "I guess I will to. What's the name, Ladies at the Beach?" he reached for his own cell phone and with a press of a button, favourited it.

"It is very realistic. The image was so clear and-"

America interrupted, "Wasn't it? I can just imagine Germany and Italy doing-"

"Exactly! It's strange though. Them being in an anime and-" England stared curiously at the text before laughing. "It's probably nothing! I must be going bonkers!"

"Well, you are getting old." America stuck his tongue out, rubbing the nape of his neck.

England countered back, "I'm not old. Okay I am but I don't look that way, do I? I'm still sexy and fresh."

America bit his lower lip and felt a warm rosy blush come to his face. How on earth was he suppose to respond to this? Should he be honest and admit? But then England might get the wrong idea that he likes him which he certainly doesn't. But if he said he didn't think he was sexy, he would be dishonest and probably upset England too. What should he say exactly?

"You're alright." he decidedly muttered and sat slowly next to the island nation.

"Hmph, alright.." England stood up just as the American sat down. A grin shown on his face. "I'll show you how sexy I am. I'll convince the first bitch I have my eyes on and pick them up."

"Don't act ghetto suddenly." America couldn't help but chuckle. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "I doubt that. You're too old to even convince one girl to get in bed with you, even if they were drunker than Prussia."

England countered, "I can so get anyone I want! Let's go to a club then and I'll show you my stuff."

"A bloody-" England smirked at his sudden slip of British slang but America quickly shook his head. "I mean damn club? What are we, fifteen with fake ID's."

"I have some fake ID's." England murmured and pulled out two and placed on into America's hand. "I don't need them but you may. You're only physically nineteen, right? Yeah, you might want to keep them."

America replied bitterly, "F-Fine."

* * *

The strobe lights streamed across and dazzled across the rather small club America suggested. England knew his way around clubs but this was an usual one. It was unlike all the ones he went to. There were a lot of people but they were dressed more fashionably and fabulously than most people he meets in clubs. He noticed the men were acting a little too close and he even noticed one of the guy slapped another and younger lad's (which he could tell from the nervous look on his face as he walked around) arse. Wait, could this truly be a-

"Is this a gay club?" England stuttered, pointing accusingly at America. There was clearly a rosy blush on his face staring around. "Why did you bring me here?

America blinked a few times and slapped his forehead. Why did he bring him here? Yes, it was true he went here whenever he used to visit England for work matters but he didn't want England to find out about that. He had to make some form of excuse.

The first one on the tip of his tongue would probably be forever the reason why America was known as a lazy and fat bastard, "They have good food here and it's close."

England grabbed a rolled up tissue from his pockets and crumbled it into a ball, before throwing it at the American's head. "You stupid arse bringing me to a gay club! I am not like that you ignorant bastard."

America noticed the way England's eyes shown differently but shook his head. Perhaps his contacts, that he put on, was messing with his eyes. He replied, "I'm sorry. We'll leave if you want."

"N-No." England smirked. "I came here to prove you that I can get any chick I want."

"You'll convince a lesbian to turn straight?" America couldn't believe it. He wasn't kidding him, was he?

"Of course. That is how sexy I am." he wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. He made a small puck noise with his lips and rubbed his hand. "No need to wish me luck. I'll be fine."

"See you later then." America waved his hand dismissively and a sigh escaped his lips once the British nation left him. What was he suppose to do now? He didn't doubt England in being able to convince the lesbian to change otherwise, even for once, but still.

"Hey there." a young boy, looking no older than 20, slumped onto his shoulders and began to play with America's hair. America noticed how his eyes were a bright emerald green like England's. However, he had dark spiky hair that stood up unusually in mid air. "Want to dance?"

"You have to buy me a drink first." America said, choking out a laugh. The young man laughed in response and nodded.

"Sure sexy." he slurred and reached for his hand, dragging him toward the bar. He sat down on a stool and patted his lap. "Sit down on my lap dear."

He thought for a second about just abandoning the young man but he didn't want to leave a poor drunken with some other guy. He sat down on the man's lap and laughed a little. When was the last time he sat on someone's lap? Hundred of years ago, that's for sure.

"What would you like sexy?"

America narrowed his eyes at the nickname but replied, "Mojito please. And hey Daniel! Doing well?"

The bartender nodded with a small smile and in a minute, slid the cocktail toward him. He sloshed the glass and took a quick sip. He never liked it and preferred straight rum or beer. Even wine tasted better than this but after coming here a few times, a few guys suggested him to drink it and since then, it has become his usual.

The young man wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled, looking up at America. "What's your name sexy?"

"My name is not sexy." America took another sip. "Name's Alfred. I'm a usual here. I can see you're not. How much have you drank to want me out of all people?"

"I just drank a few cocktails so don't question me." the young man gave him a glare before his eyes softened again. "My name is John. Typical name but it's better than something like Peter Peter."

America laughed and this time, sincerely, "That would be a weird name, wouldn't it be?"

"Yeah." John replied, laughing awkwardly.

"You're not as bad as I thought." America smiled at him.

"And you're as sexy as I thought. But you're cute too." America felt his cheeks turn a rosy red and he squirmed a little on top of John's lap.

"Really?"

"I'm honest twenty four seven."

"AMERICA!" America diverted his gaze toward the corner and looked toward the Brit, being-ganged up by a bunch of lesbians? The majority of them were brunettes though he noticed a few blondes in the mix. One of them had a pretty face and this wasn't the time to think about that! He had to go save him.

"Thanks for the drink." America said and placed a twenty into John's hand. "Here is this for the trouble."

"Sure dude. Go save your boyfriend."

America chuckled, "He's not my boyfriend. Just a crazy Brit friend of mine."

He approached England where he was left sobbing and marked with bruises. He couldn't help but laugh a little. It was unusual to see him a crying mess. It would have been more dramatic if he had mascara.

"Didn't impress them I see?" America said, smirking and reached his hand to pull up the island nation.

England took his hand and shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No."

"That's what I thought."

"Can I just go home?"

"Sure then. I'll be borrowing your guest room then."

"You've been sleeping in there for two weeks already." England said, a weak chuckle escaping his lips. He clutched his stomach and his head instantly leaned against the American's chest. "Let's go now."

"Got it."

* * *

After America managed to wrap gauze around the scars, England sighed in relief and took the offer to lean on the American's shoulder as they sat on the couch, walking the television screen, though in his eyes, it looked like a static blur. His eyelids drooped low and he knew if he wanted to, he could just sleep there. But he didn't want to be so rude without being a proper gentleman. So instead, he stood up and stretched his arms, letting out a long yawn.

"I'm buggered for the night. I'll bring you a fresh pair of sheets so you can sleep in your bed. I was going to wash it earlier today but it totally skipped out on me." England murmured drowsily.

"Damn it." America hissed before a small reassuring smile took place. "It's alright. Get your sleep. I'll take the couch."

"I cannot have you sleep in the couch.." England said, placing his hand against the wall in attempt to keep balance. "That would be rude of me."

America growled, chewing on his lower lip. England could sometimes be a persistent bastard. It was both a sweet yet irritating factor about him. Suddenly, he felt an idea roll into his head.

He dashed to the kitchen and back to the couch, with a bottle of wine in his hand. "Drink this."

England murmured, "What is it?"

"Wine. You probably didn't get to drink anything."

"Well, my throat does feel dry. Give it." England swiped the wine bottle out of his hand and drained almost all of it down his throat. His cheeks turned into a red mess within minutes and hiccups constantly escaped his lips.

"M-Mum.." he stuttered, falling into the arms of the American. "Is that you darling?"

"Yeah, of course." America choked out a nervous lap and placed his hand on his back, pulling him into a hug. "Now, let's get you to bed before you die on me."

"I'm a bloody nation..nations.." England's eyelids quickly fluttered shut and he was fast asleep from the sudden alcohol consumption. America sighed in relief and carried him bridal style toward his bedroom. He laid him as neatly as possible under the duvet and smiled a little. He couldn't help but be reminded of a time when they were peaceful toward each other. Everything just ran so smoothly. That was such a long time ago though.

"Alfred.." America's eyes widened and he leaned in closely so that his breath was tickling England's neck.

"What is it?"

"I..I think..."

America couldn't help but know the answer on the tip of England's tongue. A warm blush appeared on his cheeks. Now all he needed was to hear it.

"Finish." America hissed.

"I-I think...you're..."

"What?"

"A dick-hole."

* * *

England woke up and the first thing he expected was to wake up in his bed. Which in fact he indeed did wake up in. The only thing he wasn't really "expecting" was the brunette to be clutching to his waist, snuggling close to his neck. His warm breath tickled the back of his throat and his strong muscular hands-wait England, stop with this rubbish! Why must you be so descriptive? ( A/N: OMG I used an actual paragraph from the original )

"What happened last night?" he asked, almost mumbling for God to show up and give him the answer. All he remembered were some lesbians and a wine bottle and-that should explain the most of it. God damn, he was so going to be sued by those FrUk and Asakiku fans for ending up in the same bed as America. He didn't want to end up in debt because of some shit like this.

A man dressed in a white toga with a long beard appeared before his door. "You were drunk and called Alfred a dick hole."

"I called him a dick hole?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Damn."

"Now that my job is done with, can I go and steal your food? I didn't get to eat anything last night and bread and wine gets damn annoying after thousand of years."

England pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "Go to the right. My kitchen is over there."

"Thanks man. You're a real live savior." God chuckled and shuffled away, his holy-ness disappearing. Or more like hobo-ness now that he thought about it. He did look a lot like that man that always played can hockey with some of the rats that scattered near his penthouse. England did hope it was just a hobo and not God himself.

"Artie, who was at the door?" America murmured, his dirty blonde hair ruffled too cute to be described. He wrapped his arm around England's rather petite waist and an innocent smile curved at his lips. "I hope it isn't that hobo. What was his name...Micheal?"

"It was God..I think." England peered back at the American. "And will you let go of me you bloody arse!"

"But you're actually kind of cute like a teddy bear." America said, his words slipping out like a marshmallow topped with strawberry and plain kawaii-ness. At least that is what Japan would say if he were there and he wouldn't be surprised if Japan was taking photos for his next doujinshi that WOULDN'T be R-18 for once.

"I'm not cute."

"Oh yeah, you said you were sexy and fresh." England's face drained colour as soon as America made the comment. Did he really say that, oh yeah. How could he forget that when he wasn't even drunk then? Maybe he has a bad memory in general.

"I guess I did."

"You forgot, didn't you?" America chuckled softly and snuggled his face closer to England's neck. It only made him shudder more at the touch of his breath.

"Idiot.." England muttered and felt a warm rosy blush come to his face.

"Good night." he tightened his grip around England and he was in an instant fast asleep.

"Wah! Oh..never mind." he adjusted the duvet over them and felt his eyelids droop. His breath calmed evenly and he was soon fast asleep in the arms of his fat American associate.

"That was so gay." God commented as he munched on his tuna, chicken, peanut butter, and jelly sandwich. "I did not expect that."

* * *

When the two nations arrived, they expected to see them normal as usual, picking fights with each other or with France. However, what they didn't expect was for them to still be fan girling in the corner with each other, exchanging laughs. Apparently that GerIta story wasn't enough.

"America..England.." Germany yelled across the meeting room and when he realized he was being drowned from the massive chatter, grabbed Hungary's pan from her bag and tossed it toward each of theirs heads, leaving a giant mark.

"Oww! Bloody hell!" England groaned and glared at the Germanic nation. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You don't hit heroes and their sidekicks dude! That's just uncool!"

"You two have been fan-girling with your fan fiction nonsense for hours!" he screeched, tired of their shit. "Stop with that, can you?"

America pouted, "But Penny just caught Sheldon mas-"

"NO! You will put away your phones and-" just then, the lunch bell rang and the nations stormed out of the meeting room as fast as that. He lowered his finger and felt his mouth droop down. The two nations laughed and followed behind, their faces staring straight at England's phone.

_"Fick..."_

**I used some direct dialogue and stuff from the original so for those who read the original, you're welcome. Sorry for those past readers who liked the last one and doesn't like the redo/rewrite. I won't ensure AT ALL that it'll stick true to the original. However, I'll try to throw in some plot and humour from the original here and there.  
**

**Give me some suggestions for fan fiction stories for them to read. Specific ones please. I have one in mind for the next chapter but I need more. Also, I'll be crediting all the fan fiction stories referenced here from now on. **

**From the last chapter: The Doctor Who ones were not from real fan fiction stories. However, the one America is screetching at his computer about is a ****How I Met Your Mother fan fic: _E_****_verything's Changed_ by FoolsRushIn**

**This Chapter:_ Ladies at the Beach_- lvmehtme **

**"But Penny just caught Sheldon mas-" is from the Big Bang Theory fan fic that just recently updated: _Holiday_ by Robmeister2010**

**Please check out all the stories mentioned here and thank you for reading!**


End file.
